He is from Dalton and he is from McKinely
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: This is my OTHER Christmas Story for Cassandra. Blaine was a good kid. But he was bullied. And one day, a mysterious boy comes to his aid, but he never learns his name. What will happen when he finds him again?
1. Learning Not To Care What Others Think

Blaine was a good kid.

He seemed to have adapted manners at birth.  
Even in his infancy and toddler years he never actually woke up in the middle of the night, like most babies and toddlers do. He did, however, have a habit of whimpering. He wouldn't wake up. Wouldn't even stir. He would just make an odd whimpering sound as if he was in pain. Even now, at ten years old, he still whimpered.  
Blaine was very unique. He always thought before he acted, and sometimes acted even more mature than Goldie, [His mother], and his dads, Bryan and David. Blaine was very smart. He took his schooling seriously and focused a good amount of time studying. However, he didn't have many friends. But he was always friendly and was a real people pleaser.  
However, he was also the school target for bullies. He would never tell his family about his problems. He didn't want to let them down. He wanted them to think that he was as close to perfect as he could get.  
He usually came home to be by himself for half an hour. He missed his family at some points in time, but at the end of the day he was grateful for the alone time. It gave him time to relax and bottle up any negative feelings so he could focus on the positives.  
Blaine was in the shower when his dad, Bryan, got home from work.  
"Blaine? Blaine, sweetheart, are you home?" Bryan called. Bryan stopped to listen for a moment. He could hear the water running. But there was something else. It was muffled, so he put down his bag and started walking toward the bathroom to figure out what it was.  
He didn't even make it up the stairs when the sound was audiable.

_A chair is still a chair,_  
_ Even when there's no one, sitting there_  
_ Oh, but a chair is not a house_  
_And a house is not a home_  
_When there's no one there_  
_To hold you tight_  
_And no one there _  
_You can kiss goodnight_

Bryon caught his breath. He had never heard such an angelic voice.

_A room is still a room_

_Even when there's nothing there but gloom_

_Oh but a room is not a house_

_And a house is not a home_

_When the two of us are far apart_

_and one of us has a broken heart_

David walked in the door. He looked up at Bryan at the top of the stairs. Bryon motioned him forward as Goldie and Shanniah walked in from the store.

_Now and then I call your name_

_And suddenly your face appears_

_But it's just a crazy game_

_When it ends it ends in tears_

_So darling, have a heart_  
_Don't let one mistake keep us apart_  
_I'm not meant to live alone_  
_Turn this house into a home_  
_I climb the stairs and turn the key_  
_Oh, please be there_  
_Still in love_  
_With me_

Everyone stood in silence.

Blaine wrapped a towel around his middle and walked out the bathroom door; he hadn't expected anyone to be home yet.  
When he walked out his family burst into applause. He probably jumped about seven feet in the air.  
Blaine is aware that he is overreacting, but he was to startled to care.  
"Uhmmmm... h-hi..."  
"That was AMAZING!" Goldie cooed.  
"Definitely. You have a beautiful voice Blaine." Shanniah chimed.  
Bryon looked ready to burst into tears, but he smiled anyway.  
"You're very talented." Bryan and David said in unison.  
Blaine blushed and ran to his room. He locked the door behind him.

By the time Bryan came to get him for dinner, Blaine had already fallen asleep, tear stains on his face.

"Hey faggot!" Alex sneered.

"Leave me alone Alex." Blaine said in what he hoped was a menecing tone. Alex shoved him, hard, and he fell backwards.  
"Why don't you make me?!" He demanded. Blaine stood slowly, but before he could get a word out, he spotted someone walking up behind Alex. The boy tapped Alex's shoulder and he turned around, eyeing him in irritation.  
"What do you want stringbean?" He snarled. The other boy laughed.  
"Glad to see you noticed I was taller than you." He chuckled. "And I want you to leave him alone."  
Alex snorted. "Excuse me prettyboy?"  
"I'm sorry, did I stutter?" He asked apprehensively. "I said, I wanted you to leave him alone."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yes."  
"And who's gonna make me?" Alex smirked. The other boy smiled over Alex's shoulder and Blaine turned his head to where the Principal and his teacher, Mrs. Willis, were heading towards them. The Principal put a hand on Alex's shoulder and he spun around wildly.  
"P-principal Turtle!" He squeaked.  
"Mr. Brown, I think it's time we had a chat." P. Turtle said in a gruff tone. And with that, Alex was lead away. Blaine turned his attention back to the other boy who immediately extended a hand. Blaine took it and pulled himself up.  
"Thanks." Blaine smiled gratefully.  
"Not a problem." he smiled back.  
"My name is Blaine."  
"My name is -" he stopped when a muffled yell came from their left. "I gotta go. See you around Blaine!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran off. Blaine wanted to yell for him to come back, but he knew it was no use. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he picked up his backpack and trudged home.

High school breezed by with promise.  
After talking to his dads, he was able to get transferred to a school with a strict 'No-Bullying' Policy.  
He ended up living in the Dorm Rooms at the school. Where he met his two friends Wes Montgomery and David Martinez, his roommates.  
Since Blaine no longer had to worry about being bullied, he had more time to focus on his school work, versus where he needed to hide between periods so as to avoid the school bullies. Before Dalton, he had always assumed that he was just dumb. Sure, he passed. But only by a sliver. He was always on the verge of failing.  
But at Dalton, he never had to worry about his grades. After a while, he didn't have to put too much effort into it anymore.  
And his favorite school activity?  
Glee Club.  
At Dalton, the Glee Club was known as 'The Warblers'. Wes and David pushed him to join. He was a little hesitant at first, but now, he was glad that he had agreed.  
His first competition at Sectionals didn't work out. They lost to one of the other groups. But in his Sophomore year, they made it to Regionals.

Blaine was extremely nervous. He couldn't find the confidence to be like the rest of his teammates and say that they were going to make it to Nationals this year. Truth of the matter is, Blaine wasn't so sure.  
Wes was the one who suggested the idea that they spy on the other teams. Just to see what they were up against. Everyone was getting involved. Everything seemed all set. Except for Wes of course.  
"Blaine?" Wes asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you be willing to drive down to Lima? To spy on the New Directions?"  
Blaine didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he was cut out for this kind of stuff. And he wasn't up for the whole 'spying' idea to begin with. However Blaine didn't wanna back out of something if they were expecting him to do so.  
"Yeah." he sighed. "No problem."  
And that is how he found himself on the highway, heading back to Lima.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh. No one seemed to be able to get along. Not even for one assembly. Everyone was arguing about this or that and he just sat there silently, trying to use the sheer willpower of his mind to drag Mr. Schue into the choir room. Thankfully, everything simmered down the moment Mr. Schuester stepped into the room.

Blaine sat in his car outside the New Directioners school building. It had been forever since he had stepped in a public school. Not since his public school back at the very beginning of Freshman year. And he had only been there for about five months.  
"Well... it's now or never... Might as well get it over with." He thought glumly to himself. He took in a deep breath and got out of his car. He walked to the door with caution. His very bones seemed to shiver as images of his own high school from way back when came to him. As he stepped into the building, everything was bustling with activity. Kids were all swarming in one direction. With reluctant hesitation, he followed the other high schoolers to the Auditorium. He was able to find a seat closer to the doors.  
Once everyone was seated a short asian man came up to the microphone.  
"McKinley High Student..." he began.  
"Oh great. I just walked right into a lecture." Blaine thought sullenly.

"Please welcome the New Directions!" Principal Figgins said into the Microphone. There wasn't much applause or anything. However, the New Directions weren't exactly popular. Kurt let out a sigh.  
"Alright, show time folks!" Mr. Schue called out. We ran out to our respective positions.  
For todays assembly, we decided to recreate one of Mr. Schuester's lesson plans. His 'Acceptance' plan. I swallowed back my nerves and prepared myself.

I began my solo:

_It doesn't matter_

_If you love him_

_Or capital_

_H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_Because you were born this way baby_

Tina:

_My momma told me when I was young. _

_ We're all born superstars._  
_ She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_  
_ In the glass of her boudoir_

Mercedes:

_"Theres nothing wrong with loving who you are" _

_ She said, "Cause he made you perfect babe."_  
_ "So hold your head up girl, and you'll go far,_  
_ Listen to me when I say"_

All Glee Club Members:

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_ Cause god makes no mistakes_  
_ I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

Blaine found himself staring at one of the boys on stage. His heart pounded with recognition. He found himself wanting to be close to him. To stand next to him. To hold him in his arms.  
He shook the thoughts out of his head. He had never even caught the guys name. He didn't have the right to think like that when he didn't even know the guy.

Kurt:

_Don't be a drag_

_ Just be a Queen_  
_ Whether you're broke or evergreen_  
_ You're black, white, beige, chola descent_  
_ You're Lebanese_  
_ You're orient_  
_ Whether life's disabilities_  
_ Left you outcast, bullied or teased_  
_Rejoice and love yourself today_  
_Because baby, you were born this way_

All Glee Club Members:

_No matter gay, straight, or bi_

_ Lesbian, transgender life_  
_ I'm on the right track baby,_  
_I was born to survive_  
_No matter black, white or beige_  
_Chola or orient made_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born to be brave_

When the song ended and the Glee Clubbers left the stage. The crowd of students stood and started heading for the door. Blaine stood and followed the crowd out of the Auditorium.

Eventually, he found himself alone in the hallways.

And he didn't even know where the exit was.

Damnit.

He started wandering the halls in search of a way out when a hand clamped gently unto his shoulder. He whirled around, startled. Only to find himself facing the one person he wanted, but didn't want to see.

"Blaine...?" He asked. "Blaine, is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me. You know, you never did tell me your name."

He chuckled. "That's true. It's Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"So he never messed with you again?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nope. You telling the Principal that day got him and his buddies off my back." Blaine smiled. "Thanks."

Kurt blushed. "Oh, I didn't really do much..."

Blaine's eyebrows jumped to the ceiling. "Are you serious?! I wasn't bullied for almost three whole school years. If that isn't 'doing much' then I don't know what is!"

"Blaine... lower your voice... you're causing a scene..."

And Kurt wasn't lying. Everyone who was in the halls were staring at them, and teachers shut their doors so they could continue class.

"Oh... sorry." He whispered.

"It's alright." Kurt laughed. "So where do you go to school now?"

"Dalton Academy." Blaine said proudly.

"That prep school out in Westerville?" He questioned.

"Yes. That's the one."

"Uh, oh." Kurt shook his head.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You're our competition..." Kurt muttered. He looked trouble. Almost disappointed.

"So?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed and his phone rang, 'Defying Gravity' ringing out loudly. He looked at it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Text from Rachel. I gotta go." He scribbled something on a napkin and handed it to him. "See you later Blaine..." He smiled sadly.

"Wait, Kurt." Blaine followed him out. Kurt kept his gaze down. "What's wrong?"

Kurt just shook his head again. "It's nothing. Anyways Rachel would kill me if she even knew that I THOUGHT about asking much less if I actually did..."

"Ask what?" Blaine questioned, his overly curiousness overwhelming him.

"It's nothing. Really, I should go." Kurt started walking away from the Lima Bean.

"I won't tell Rachel!" He called after him. Desperate to know.

Kurt laughed a little. "I know you won't. Because you can't tell what you don't know."

Blaine slumped his shoulders, feeling defeated.

Kurt sighed and stared at his dinner plate.

"What's up Kurt?" Burt, his dad asked.

"Nothing..." Kurt murmured.

"Lies." Finn muttered under his breath, earning himself the frightening and deadly 'Kurt stare'. He cast his gaze down and shrank into his chair.

"Like I said dad, it's nothing."

"Kurt. Don't lie to me." Burt sighed. Kurt hated it how his dad could see right through him. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

_Hey. What's up? ~Blaine_

"Who's that?" Burt asked.

"No one dad."

_Eating. How about you? What are you up to?_

_Same. Although I'm just about finished and am going to hang out with my friends. They are dragging me to some party or whatever. ~Blaine_

_I hate it when friends assume that you want to go wherever they go._

_Well... it's not like I don't want to go... I just don't want to be the only one of my friends who goes without a date. ~Blaine_

"Is it a boy?" Carole asked, grabbing Kurt's attention.  
"Why does it matter? Boy or girl, point is I'm talking to a friend. Excuse me." Kurt put his napkin on the table and ran up to his room.  
"It's a boy." He heard Carole say as he ran up the steps to his room.

_Oh._

_Yeah... ~Blaine_

Kurt didn't respond. He didn't know what to say.

_You still there? ~Blaine_

_Yeah. I'm here._

_So... you wanna come with me? ~Blaine_

_To the party?_

_Yeah. ~Blaine_

_Sure. Anything to get out of my house for a little while._

_Cool. Want me to come and get you? ~Blaine_

_That might not be a good idea... If my dad sees you I'll never hear the end of it... He's not a homophobe or anything, but he'll tease me forever about it. How about I meet you at your house and we go from there?_

_That works. But, it's at Dalton. ~Blaine_

_So... I'm headed to Dalton?_

_Well, I'm at home right now, visiting for the weekend. So you can come here and we can head to Dalton from my house. ~Blaine_

_Ok. Where do you live?_

_2072 West Appleview Drive ~Blaine_

_Alright, be there soon._

Kurt looked down at himself. He didn't know what kind of party it was going to be, so he decided to just go casual.  
Skinny jeans and a jean jacket.  
This should be fine... he thought nervously.  
He headed downstairs and tried to sneak out without being caught.  
"Where are you going?" Finn asked. Kurt flinched slightly.  
"Out..." He replied.  
"Out where?" Finn arched an eyebrow.  
"Out somewhere..." he said and quickly ran out to his car. As he drove down the street he texted his dad saying that he was going to Rachel's.  
He hated lying to his dad though. It burned a hole in his chest.

Kurt knocked on the door timidly. He didn't know the first thing he was going to say, or what his parents were like, or how they would react to him. He had dealt with enough homophobia at school.  
A man, about six inches shorter than Kurt opened the door. He smiled.  
"Hi. You must be Kurt." He said, holding out a hand. "I'm David."  
Kurt shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
David opened the door wider and Kurt stepped inside. He scanned the room. He didn't see Blaine, but he did see another man walking down the hall towards him. He was Kurt's height and had a similar hairstyle to how Kurt used to style his hair.  
"Hey." He said. He hugged Kurt and Kurt just patted his back awkwardly. "Kurt, right? I'm Bryan."  
"Guys, don't scare him off." Blaine laughed. Kurt's eyes trailed to him and he almost felt relieved.  
"Kurt, these are my dads." Blaine smiled.  
"So, I gathered." Kurt chuckled.  
"It's really nice to meet you." Bryan said.  
"Likewise." Kurt replied with another smile.  
"Well.. we should get going..." Blaine said, pulling Kurt towards the door.  
"David, we should get a picture before they go!" Bryan giggled.  
"Dad... it's a party. NOT the prom." Blaine said, his face a light red.  
"Oh... oh alright. Have fun you two!" Bryan called, as Blaine ushered them out the door.

"I'm really sorry about that..." Blaine muttered, breaking the silence as Kurt turned onto the highway.  
"It's fine. You're parents are adorable." Kurt chuckled. Blaine raised an eyebrow, and Kurt laughed. "I'm serious!" He insisted.  
"Mhm..." Blaine said sarcastically.  
"So... What's Dalton like?" Kurt asked.  
"Wait, you're asking me about school?"  
"Yes."  
"On a weekend?"  
"Unless it's Monday Night and I'm not aware of it, then yes. I am asking you about school on a weekend." Kurt shook his head.  
"You're weird." Blaine muttered.  
"So I've been told..." Kurt mumbled, slightly irritable.  
They sat in another awkward silence, until Kurt pulled of the highway and Blaine had to tell him where he needed to go to get to Dalton Academy.

Kurt found a parking spot and turned to Blaine with a nervous smile.  
"Ready for this?" Blaine asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be..." Kurt replied nervously.

Dalton was HUMONGOUS compared to McKinley.

Kurt found himself staring at just about everything. It was just so... different. Almost unnerving.

Blaine pushed open the doors to the gym where basically everyone was. Some people were dancing. Others hanging out at the sides of the rooms. Blaine turned his attention to the punch bowl, where he saw his friends Wes and David.  
Without realizing it, he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him toward Wes and David. Kurt allowed himself to be dragged. But he never took his hand back. He pretended not to notice it.  
"Wes, David this is Kurt." Blaine said with a huge grin. Wes and David looked at him with wildly excited eyes.  
"So YOU'RE Mr. Kurt Hummel!" David exclaimed.  
"Yes." Kurt said slowly, making it almost sound like a question.  
"Well it's nice to meet you. FINALLY." David sent Blaine a look that made him chuckle. Kurt flicked his attention from Blaine to David to Wes and back. He decided to take his hand back then before either of them noticed. He had a feeling that neither of them really needed to see that.  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too." He said with a forced smile. He felt uncomfortable under the beaming eyes of them. It was weird.  
Maybe it's just because he was so used to the bullies who only gave him the time of day when they wanted someone to throw in the dumpster or they were angry and needed a punching bag.  
And, as much as he loved Glee Club, it wasn't helping his status.

"So what do you think Blaine and Kurt are up to right now?" Bryan asked David.  
"Probably hanging out with Wes and David by the punchbowl." He replied with a shrug.  
"How can you be so sure?" Bryan question with curiosity.  
"Well, first off Wes and David are Blaine's best friends, so with or without Kurt there he is going to hang out with them."  
"Ok, aaannnddd?"  
"Second, Blaine is a gentlemen. He is going to put Kurt's need before his own and make sure that Kurt is comfortable before anything else is considered. If Kurt wants to leave, Blaine isn't going to hesitate. He won't even question it. He'll just be like, 'Ok, let's go then.' and that would be that."  
"Yeah... yeah, I guess you're right." Bryan sighed.  
"And when am I wrong?" David asked.  
"Well, let's see. Uhmmm... Oh! There was that time at the mall when you thought that one polo you liked was a dark magenta but the tag said, as I TOLD you it would, Violet." Bryan said with pride. "Oh, and there was that other time, when you gave the cashier the wrong change. And when you thought Blaine was straight and-"  
"Rhetorical question my dear. Rhetorical question." David laughed. Bryan beamed. Once again, he had won. He leaned his head onto David's shoulder and took the remote from him. He changed it from football to project runway.  
"Hey, I was watching that." David said.  
"Yeah, and I'm NOT watching this." He said, kissing David's neck. "Besides, if you're calling out anything tonight it's my name and not some football player's name."  
David chuckled and pushed Bryan down onto the couch. "I think that it will be the other way around tonight..." He laughed evilly.

Blaine handed Kurt another glass of punch. He had noticed that Kurt had been extremely quiet.  
"Hey, guys I'll be right back." He said with a smile. He motioned Kurt away to a quieter area. "You ok?" He asked. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I MEAN that you're being REALLY quiet and if you're not comfortable here then we can leave. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
Kurt sighed. "It's fine. I'm fine. Ok? Don't worry about me."  
"Too late, I'm already worried about you. If you don't wanna be here we can go somewhere else. I don't have an issue with leaving."  
"Blaine, it's fine."  
"Do you want to leave?"  
"Blaine..."  
"Do you want to go home Kurt?"  
"No." He said, maybe a little too quickly.  
"But you don't wanna be here either."  
"Yes. Wait, no. I mean yes! I don't really wanna be here." He sighed. "I just... I don't know... I feel out of place."  
"Then let's go. We can go get something to eat. Or maybe even just hang out at my place for a while if you want. Whatever you wanna d-"  
"Hey Blaine!" Nick said, shoving Blaine. Blaine stumbled, crashing into Kurt, his lips pressed against Kurt's.  
Kurt's back hit the wall behind him and his eyes widened in surprise. Blaine pulled away and stared at Kurt for a moment. Then he backed away, his face a scarlet red.  
"I-I'm sorry..." He said.  
"I-It's fine..." Kurt replied, looking a bit flustered.

"Do you think they'll kiss?" Bryan asked.  
"Not likely." David replied. Bryan had been grilling him with questions about Kurt and Blaine for the past forty-five minutes.. "Blaine wouldn't go that far this early. After everything he went through in the past with both Blake and Sebastian."  
"Yeah... that is true." He sighed, cuddling up against David's warm side and muzzling his head into his bare chest. "I love you David." He murmured.  
"I love you too Bryan." He smiled.

Blaine laughed at something Kurt said as they walked in the door. He stopped after a glance into the living room.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled. David and Bryan looked up at him. Kurt averted his eyes to the ground, trying not to find the humility of this amuse him. He hated that. He hated that whenever he got nervous or embarrassed that he laughed. It had made so many people hate him. And he had enough haters. He didn't want Blaine hating him too.  
"C'mon guys!" He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him toward the stairs. "Can't I bring a friend over without all of this!"  
"Don't be so ridiculous! It's practically tradition!" David joked.  
"What's HIS issue?" Bryan asked.  
"Guess he doesn't approve of us having sex on the couch." David shrugged.  
"What, does he want a WARNING first?"

Blaine shut the door to his room. "I'm so, SO sorry you had to see that Kurt!" He apologized. Kurt laughed.  
"Don't worry, it's fine." He said. Blaine sighed and plopped onto his bed face first. Kurt sat next to him, leaning against the headboard.  
Blaine look up at him. "You're sure it's ok?"  
"Yeah." Kurt laughed. "It's fine. I promise."  
Blaine smiled and sat next to him. They talked. Not about anything really special. Just small talk.

Bryan pulled on his shirt. He went into the kitchen where David was ransacking the fridge again.  
"One day, we will have no food left on planet earth. And that day, will be the day, that David Collins-Murray says he's full." Bryan joked.  
"Haha, very funny." David said with heavy sarcasm.  
"I'm serious!" He insisted. "You can't eat this much all the time! It's bad for your health."  
"Bryan, we talked about this..." David sighed.  
"Yes, we did. And you promised to stop eating so much." Bryan pouted.  
"I'll start tomorrow." He groaned. "I'm too hungry right now."  
Bryan rolled his eyes and went back into the living room. He turned on the tv. He flipped through the channels, landing on Project Runway. He smiled.  
Good timing for his favorite show.

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. Even as he sat at home, in his room, his MP3 Player sending the soundwaves of "Defying Gravity" to his ears, Blaine was on his mind. He had been for a while. And he almost didn't WANT to stop thinking about him. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Hey ~Blaine_  
_Hi... _

_What's wrong? ~Blaine_

_You remember how I said I had a question to ask you, but I couldn't?_

_Yeah... What about it? ~Blaine_

_I'm thinking about asking you. But I don't know if I should..._

_Well, you don't have to. However, I have a question for you. ~Blaine_

_What is it?_

_You free tomorrow night? ~Blaine_

Kurt stared at the text for a few minutes. He didn't know what to say.

_Yes... and it seems that you are to._

_Kurt... would you go out with me? ~Blaine_

_Wow. Took the words right out of my mouth._

_Is that a yes? ~Blaine_

_Yeah. It is. :o)_

_WOOHOO! ~Blaine_

_Lol really Blaine?_

_Yes. Really. ~Blaine_

Blaine sat in a booth at the Lima Bean. He stared at his cup of coffee. He jumped when Kurt sat across from him.

"Hey." Kurt said with a shy smile.

"Hey.." Blaine replied, his heart pounding.

"You know, you didn't have to drive all the way out here." Kurt commented.

"And you wouldn't have had to drive all the way to Westerville. And besides, I'm on break. I'm at home. I don't live too far."

Kurt chuckled. "I guess that's true."

"It is." Blaine laughed.

"So why did you want to meet up here?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged.

"Maybe because it feels special to me."

"How?"

"Because this is where I went with someone special."

"Who?"

Blaine gave him a look that said,_ Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

"Oh." Kurt said, feeling stupid for not coming to that conclusion himself.

"Yeah." Blaine blushed a bit.

They spent a few moments in silence, just gazing at each other with small smiles. Happiness seemed to jump off of one of them and collide with the others happiness. It was a strange, yet comfortable feeling.

Blaine cleared his throat, breaking eye contact momentarily. "So..."

Kurt just nodded at the notion, unsure of what to say.

And that's kind of where everything went downhill.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Rachel asked, stomping over to their table. Kurt gave her a blank expression.

"Nothing that should matter to you." He retorted flatly. She scowled.

"Do you realize where he is from?" She snarled, gesturing to Blaine.

"Here in Lima." Kurt said with a smile. "You two have a similar situation."

"What the hell does THAT mean?!"

"You both have two gay dads."

Rachel gave Blaine an almost hopeful look. "Really?" She asked. Blaine nodded in reply. Rachel beamed for a moment, but then shook her head and turned back to Kurt, seeming to remember why she was here.

"That doesn't matter." She said in a calm voice. But her voice rose slowly as she continued. "What matters is that he is from DALTON ACADEMY."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "And your point, exactly?"

"That IS my point Kurt!" She exclaimed.

"So, what? Because he is our competitor he is opted as a bad guy? You don't even KNOW him Rachel! Why don't you buzz off and bother somebody that actually cares about what you think!" His voice was cold and dripped with ice. Rachel stood there quietly for a moment before she went 'hmph' and stalked off.

Kurt let out a long sigh. "Sorry about that. Rachel is..." He trailed.

"Difficult?" Blaine offered. Kurt clicked his tongue.

"Someone who understands."

Blaine laughed light-heartedly.


	2. When am I going to get to meet him?

Blaine didn't even get out of his car before his dads attacked him with questions. His attention flicked back and forth between them.

"How did it go?"

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Do you think your next date could be here?"

"When are we going to meet his parents?"

"Hey! Hold up!" Blaine exclaimed.

They fell silent.

"Ok. I can't answer ALL of your questions now, because I'm in the middle of a VERY important conversation that I find much more interesting." He said with a smirk.

"Who are you talking to?" Bryan asked, trying to see the screen of his phone.

"Kurt." Blaine said, forcing his way past them and headed towards the house. Bryan and David smiled at each other as they followed him in. Blaine went straight up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

"Yep. We were right. They are SO going to see each other again." Bryan sighed happily.

"Got that right." David chuckled. "I like Kurt. He seems like a good kid."

"I agree." Bryan said with a smile.

_Wait, are you serious? They're freaking out about this?_

_Yeah... ~Blaine_

_Wow. It's official. I LOVE your parents._

_Lol whatever you say Kurt. They are EMBARRASSING if you ask me. ~Blaine_

_What?! Your parents are AWESOME!_

_Whatever you say. ~Blaine_

_-Sighs- I almost envy you Blaine Anderson._

_Why? ~Blaine_

_Because if I had ANY other dad then the one I already had, I would SO want your dads. Not that I don't, I mean, I would LOVE to have two gay dads. But I love my dad just the way he is._

_Deep. ~Blaine_

_Right?_

_Lol ~Blaine_

"Kurt?" Burt asked, knocking on his door.

"Yeah dad?" Kurt replied, his eyes never leaving his phone.

"What are you up too?"

"Texting."

"Who are you texting?"

"My boyfriend." He said, before he could think about it. He looked up at his dad, who just simply blinked at him.

"Boyfriend?" He asked. Kurt nodded sheepishly. "Is that why you wouldn't tell Finn where you were going?"

Again, Kurt just nodded.

"Well, when am I going to get to meet him?" Burt asked. Kurt shrugged.

"Probably try and have both of our families get together for dinner sometime. Don't know when. I'll tell you as soon as I know."

"Ok... well, I'll leave you to your texting then." He said with a small chuckle. "Night Kurt."

"Night dad. I love you."

"I love you too Kurt."


	3. It's still to fucking early for a Sunday

_Morning! :3 ~Blaine_

The sound of Kurt's phone ringing on his nightstand made Kurt groan. He sat up sleepily and picked it up.

_How the hell are you so fucking cheery?_

_Uhmmm... well, I don't know. ~Blaine_

_It's too early... -pouts-_

_Kurt... it's three in the afternoon. ~Blaine_

_On a Sunday. When no one does ANYTHING! So, in my book, it's still too early._

_You're silly! :) ~Blaine_

_No. I'm just lazy._


	4. He has a name!

_So we're meeting at your house? ~Blaine_

_Yeah. I guess my dad is more comfortable with that. Is that ok with your dads?_

_They said it's fine. ~Blaine_

_Ok. So when will you guys be here?_

_Uhh, about four-thirty they said. ~Blaine_

_Ok._

Kurt walked into the 'garage' where Burt was working. "Dad?" He called out without looking up from his phone.

"Over here Kurt!" He called out. Kurt followed the sound of his voice.

"What's up?" Burt asked.

"The Collins-Murray's will be over around four-thirty." He explained plainly.

"Your boyfriend's family?"

Kurt scoffed. "Dad he HAS a name you know!"

"And?"

"And instead of being all protective and being a dick about this, you should be nice and USE it. It's Blaine. If you've already forgotten."

Without giving Burt a chance to respond he said a quick farewell and left.


	5. On our way

_Are you guys on your way yet?_

_Kurt, we'll be leaving in a minute. ~Blaine_

_Ok... hurry please! Carole and dad are being over obsessive over EVERYTHING and I'm having to hold Finn down to keep him here so you guys can meet him. And above all... I MISS YOU!_

_Well, good news then, we're on our way! ;) ~Blaine_

_YES!_


	6. Neil Patrick Harris

Kurt sat on the couch, patiently waiting and texting Blaine. Carole sat across the room reading, Finn next to her, looking bored while texting Rachel, where she did nothing but talk about herself, and Burt paced the room impatiently.

"Dad, why don't you sit down?" Kurt said without looking up.

"You actually noticed he was pacing? What with your eyes glued to that phone of yours." Finn said flatly.

"You're no better Finn Hudson." Kurt glowered, sending another text to Blaine.

"Stop arguing!" Burt exclaimed. "And no Kurt, I will not sit down! How long is it going to take?"

Kurt beamed at him. "Just as long as it takes for me to get the door." The doorbell rang and Kurt ran to get it before his father could register what was going on.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said with a smile.

"Hey there Blaine!" Kurt grinned back. He pecked Blaine's lips and gave both Bryan and David hugs. He gave them brief warnings about Finn not exactly being very ecstatic about this and Burt being a bit over-protective. But, on the bright side, Carole was fairly excited.

"Hello." Burt said with a tight smile. "I'm Burt."

David and Bryan shook his hand.

"David."

"Bryan."

Burt eyed Blaine cautiously and shook his hand.

"I'm Blaine."

"I had a feeling." Burt replied.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. He wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine and his dads exchanged greetings with Carole and Finn before Kurt left with Blaine, leading him to his room.

And leaving his dad and Carole to make nice with David and Bryan.

"Leave your door open Kurt!" Burt called after them. Blaine chuckled and Kurt blushed, embarrassed.

Finn ended up leaving.

Which surprised no one.


	7. Gay Coupled Families

"You're dad isn't that bad." Blaine said.

"No... but he is still embarrassing sometimes..." Kurt mumbled, shutting his door behind them.

"Maybe, but aren't ALL parents embarrassing sometimes?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we did catch your parents having sex on your couch." Kurt smirked. Blaine blushed.

"Don't remind me..."

"Too late. Already did."

Kurt plopped down onto his bed, patting the spot next to him on his right. Blaine sat down next to him. He looked around Kurt's room at all the Broadway Production Posters and the Neil Patrick Harris Shrine. He smiled to himself.

"Neil Patrick Harris?" He asked.

"Yeah... I love him. He's amazing!" Kurt gushed.

"Neil's cool." Blaine agreed.

"Cool? Oh no, Neil is not just 'cool'. Neil is the exact definition of 'cool'."

Blaine laughed. "Whatever you say Kurt."

"I'm serious!"

"I know you are." Blaine said.

Kurt then proceeded to ramble on and on about some of the work that Neil had did. Such as his production of 'Company' and 'Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog'.

In hopes to bring his attention of Neil Patrick Harris, Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin gently and turned Kurt's head towards him. He leaned in and kissed him gently.

He had caught Kurt of guard, but after a brief moment of shock, he kissed back. Melting into Blaine.

"So Blaine is David and this, Goldie's, kid. And you two are his legal parents?" Carole asked. Bryan and David nodded.

"Wow... I've never heard a family story quite like this one." Burt said quietly. Bryan chuckled.

"Well, it's not an everyday scenario for families no... but it happens. A lot more often then some people think actually." David said.

"Really? So you guys aren't the first to do this?" Carole asked.

"Nope. Hundreds of Gay Couples have done this before us." Bryan said.

Carole and Burt seemed impressed.


	8. Moans

"Goldie seems so nice!" Carole commented. It was like the High School cafeteria. Everyone sort of went into their own little Cliques.

David, Burt and Finn were in one corner, discussing football.

Carole and Bryan were talking about Shanniah, Goldie and the baby.

And Kurt and Blaine were making out in Kurt's room.

"So when are you expecting the baby?" Carole asked.

"July."  
"A summer baby!"  
"Yeah!"  
"That's great! I love summer babies!"  
"Me too!"

"No, the Packers are definitely going to win the next game." Burt said with authority that only an experienced father could have.  
"I disagree." David said. "I think the Bears have a good chance."  
"I'm with David on this Burt." Finn said timidly. Burt gave him a glare.

Blaine let out a soft moan that sent Kurt's hormones raging.  
Blaine pulled Kurt closer, wanting to melt into him completely. But something kept him from doing so. A dark fear that turned about in the back of his mind.  
Kurt slid his hand up Blaine's thigh and Blaine tensed up.

Bryan looked up at the ceiling after a loud moan.  
He looked at Carole. "Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
Bryan looked at the boys across the room.  
David was laughing. So he had heard it.  
No problem there.  
But Burt had heard it.  
'Shit!' Bryan thought. David looked at him. 'DO SOMETHING!' He mouthed to David as Burt stood up slowly, looking ready to murder someone.  
"You alright Burt?" David asked, standing.  
"Did you hear that?" Burt asked, directing his attention to Carole.  
"Hear what?" Carole asked again, looking confused. Burt looked at Finn. Finn shook his head, just as confused as his mother.  
"What did you hear?" David asked.  
"It sounded like..." He paused and his voice turned cold. "Like a moan..."  
"Really?" Bryan said. Burt nodded. "Well, I'll go check on the boys then." He said quickly, not giving Burt a chance to protest. David broke in and made some football comment that Bryan didn't hear.  
Well, whatever he said, he had gotten Burt's full attention back on football.

Kurt tore off Blaine's shirt, his hands exploring around his torso. Blaine pushed Kurt down onto his bed, shoving his tongue down Kurt's throat.  
Kurt moaned.

Blaine jumped back when they heard a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" Kurt asked, his voice full of annoyance.  
"Me." Bryan said. "Can I come in?"  
Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine sighed and tugged his shirt back on. "Yeah." He said.

Bryan opened the door and smiled warmly at them. "I love you two. Blaine you are the best son ever and Kurt you are a very sweet young boy and I mean that from the bottom of my heart." Bryan's smiled turned to a smirk. "Me and David are pretty lenient on this stuff, but I don't think Kurt's dad is. So, I'd advise you keep it down in here. Ok?"  
Kurt and Blaine both blushed. Their faces a deep scarlet.  
"Ok... will do. Thanks for the warning Mr. Collins-Murray." Kurt said.  
"Please, call me Bryan." He smiled. "Now, what do I tell your dad that will sound believable?"  
"Just tell him I'm watching Anime..." Kurt mumbled. Bryan raised an eyebrow. Kurt chuckled.  
"I used to tell him I was watching an Anime called The Ugly Man and The Pretty Man whenever I was watching something that he wouldn't have liked if you know what I mean."  
"Ah, I see." Bryan said before shutting the door.

"What were they doing?" Burt asked.  
"Watching The Ugly Man and The Pretty Man." Bryan lied.  
"Oh. Well that makes sense." Burt said with a shrug.  
In his mind, Bryan was laughing his ass off.

"What were you watching?" Blaine asked curiously.  
Kurt smirked. "Hey, a guys gotta have his Porn." He said smugly.


	9. Leaving You Two Alone Now

Blaine checked his phone, which had vibrated in his pocket. Kurt paused his 'Anime', that he was showing him and scowled.  
"You're going to miss the best part!" Kurt protested. Blaine smirked and showed Kurt the text from Bryan.

_Hey you two; Finn left for a friends and David and I are taking Burt and Carole out to a club. Don't ask how it came to this. I just thought that you guys might want to be alone. So I convinced Burt not to worry about you two by telling him all about Blaine and his studiousness. So, have fun you two!_  
_~Bryan_  
_P.S. Remember Blaine, DADDY LOVES YOU!_

Kurt laughed. "Studiousness? Daddy loves you? Wow, now I'm REALLY jealous of your parents."  
Blaine blushed. "Yeah... that's my dad..."  
"One of them." Kurt corrected.  
"Mhm..." Blaine slid the laptop shut and set it on the nightstand. He didn't get to turn around before Kurt had him pinned.  
"Hey..." Kurt smirked, leaning in so that their noses were touching.  
"Hello there sexy..." Blaine smirked back.


	10. 4 Hours

Bryan led the way out, with two giggly adults behind him and an even gigglier David on his shoulder.

"How long have they kids been home alone?" David asked between giggles.

"Oh, I think we gave them enough time to do whatever they needed to. I mean, we only left them alone for like, four hours."

"Yeah... that should be enough time..." David murmured, nuzzling Bryan's neck. Bryan felt a smirk peak over his lips, but he shook his head slightly.

"You have to wait until we get home Mister." Bryan said.

"Mister? Who the hell is Mister? My name ain't Mister! I'mma kick this Mister guys ass!" David said, punching the air. Bryan laughed and kissed David's cheek.

"You're adorable." Bryan laughed.

"More adorable than Mister?"

"Yes, more adorable than Mister."

Carole and Burt had fallen asleep in the backseat of Bryan and David's car, while David stayed curled up in the passenger seat.

Bryan considered waking them up, but then considered texting Kurt and Blaine first. He noted the pros and cons of both of those options and sneaked to the backdoor. He only made it halfway there when there was a loud moan.

He bit his lip so that he wouldn't laugh and took out his phone.

_4 hours wasn't enough?_

He waited a few minutes before he got a reply.

_No._

_Well it has to be! Burt and Carole are sleeping in the backseat of the car while David is all curled up in the passenger seat._

_Fuck..._

_Language Blaine!_

_Oh, sorry, this is Kurt. Blaine is a little... tied up at the moment._

_Really? Are you serious?_

_Yes, that was a literal statement._

_Wow._

_Ropes, blindfolds, the whole nine-yards._

_That's kinky._

_I know. I learn a lot from Porn._

_I had a feeling that's what that 'Anime' was._

_Yep._

_Did you use a condom?_

_Yes._

_Ok, then this doesn't bother me._

_Cool._

_I'm going to go wake up everybody, so you might wanna get ready._

_Got it. THANK YOU!_

_My pleasure. :)_


	11. Had some fun I see

Kurt let out an annoyed sigh.

"What is it baby?" Blaine asked from where he was tied down. Kurt turned to him and couldn't help but smile.

"You have NO idea how awesome it is to see you tied up like that." Kurt giggled, setting down the phone and untying his right hand and then his foot. Blaine worked on the know on his left hand while Kurt finished with his other foot.

"Alright everyone is outside, so we should-wait what are you doing?!"

Kurt laughed as Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Kurt's laugh turned into a small moan.

"Blaine..." He said, pulling away so that their lips were just brushing against each other as he spoke. "Everyone is outside..."

"I know..." Blaine murmured back.

"We need to get dressed before my dad or your parents come up here..."

"Five more minutes..." Blaine said, pouting.

"I wish I could say we have the rest of the night, but no. Not even five minutes."

Bryan held the door open as David, Carole and Burt stumbled in.

"Where... where is Kurt?" Burt asked.

"I'll go get him..." David yawned, walking towards the stairs.

"David, wait! You should-"

"Bryan... will you tuck me in...?" Carole asked.

"But, David, he..." Bryan sighed. "Of course Carole."

David stumbled up the stairs, unaware of Burt almost tripping over his own feet as he made his way towards the couch, or Bryan leading Carole to her room. He fumbled with the door handle, hearing a few mumbled curses coming from the other side.

"Kurt... Blaine..." He slurred as he opened the door.

And the sight before him was enough to sober him up.

He slapped a hand over his eyes. "Sorry guys, I forgot to knock." He said, smirking.

"You're SO not sorry you perv!" Blaine said, sounding annoyed, his face red with embarrassment.

Kurt tugged his jeans back on. "Blaine, it's fine."

Blaine let out an annoyed groan.

David waited a moment. "Is it safe yet?"

"Yeah, you're good." Kurt said. David uncovered his eyes. Blaine was fully clothed and hanging out in the corner, looking at the ground. Kurt sat in his desk chair on his laptop, shirtless, and checking his Twitter account.

"Had some fun I see." He said, gesturing to the ropes on the floor. He heard Kurt chuckle.

"Yep."


	12. Details

"I want details." Bryan said as Blaine climbed into the car.

"What?"

"I want details Blaine!" He insisted.

"About?"

"You and Kurt."

"What abo- oh jeez. NO!"

"Awe, why not?" Bryan pouted as he backed out of the Hummel driveway.

"Because that shit is private!" He argued.

"Language!" David scolded. Blaine rolled his eyes. "And... I kinda want to know too." David murmured.

"As if you haven't seen ENOUGH!" Blaine protested.

"Please Blaine?" David said in a girly voice, giving him the puppy dog face.

"Hell to the no." He said evenly.


End file.
